


Burning Desire

by tres



Series: What you want and what you do to me [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, From Sex to Love, Lesbian Sex, Naked Cuddling, Nicole has a motorcycle, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wayhaught - Freeform, they both top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tres/pseuds/tres
Summary: Nicole Haught has the courage to go after Waverly Earp. That note was enough to give her a sparkle of hope. But will she give herself a second chance?





	Burning Desire

Nicole would read the small piece of paper over and over again, but not entirely out of excitement. She was still on her parked motorcycle, wondering if that was the best thing to do, considering her latest failed attempts in getting to know women she had slept with: no exception, all of them just wanted the sex.

As she made her way inside the cozy Shorty’s Café, she was instantly graced with its succinct gloaming light and soft scent. With a frown, Nicole turned to the dancefloor and realized for the first time just how big the place was. Everyone looked like they were having fun with their drinks and dances. It was when she would scan the place for the third time to see if she could find some familiar face that she gave it up and moved forward to better explore her whereabouts.

"Oh, shit!" She heard.

Nicole's eyes moved quickly between her soaked jacket, a cup with "hi!" written on it and the concerned bartender.

"Waverly... Hi! It-It's hot!"

She wore a painful expression, moving her hands in a desperate attempt to give the air around her some circulation so it could ease her pain. Soon enough same hands were being pulled.

Waverly hurried to open one of the taps from the employee's restroom and soak a small towel, only to brush the wet material on Nicole's abdomen right after. She winced in both pain and relief.

"Sorry. That's not how I pictured it would happen at all."

"Hey, it's okay." Nicole smiled, in hopes it would calm the bartender down.

"Anyway..." She shifted in her place, "I need to go change and pick up my stuff. I already talked to my boss, so... I won't be long." Waverly twirled the corners of her mouth.

"I've been waiting the whole day just to see you, I can handle a couple minutes just fine. And I kind of need to water and dry this shirt." She looked down at her torso, mostly because she hadn't think before she spoke the first sentence.

Nicole turned to the sink and removed the piece of soaked clothing, washing it under the water stream until the stain became clearer, which shaped a smirk across the other woman's face.

"Damn, it seems like you can't keep your clothes on whenever I'm around."

"What can I do? It's kind of your effect." She played around, knowing full well that could be a real theory.

"Well..." Waverly trailed, "I'm glad that you decided to show up."

After suspending the water stream, Nicole turned back to Waverly, who was way too close for her to keep a steady breath. They were inches apart, and if it was Nicole's bedroom she wouldn't have given it a second thought. However, it felt different. The way Waverly leaned in and glued her body to Nicole's, how she strongly gripped her waist and led her lips to place a few kisses on the neck behind ginger tresses. How Nicole felt the urge to react by pressing the smaller woman to the wall and looking inside her eyes felt unusual. And then there were the smiles during the kiss she would provoke and the ones escaping her own lips.

***

Nicole stood by the pool table as two men watched her with incredulity on their faces. They put some money on the green table alongside their sticks as Nicole laughed quietly to herself while collecting it. After dismissing the game, she spotted Waverly across the saloon and waved, successfully drawing the woman's attention towards her.

"I was wondering... Would you mind stopping by my house so I can change this?" Nicole asked when they were outside. She lifted her stained shirt for emphasis.

"No, not at all." Waverly lingered her eyes on the exposed skin before looking up and smiling. "It's not like I haven't been there before, huh?"

Waverly was lost in the thought that she was the one supposed to take the ginger somewhere, but she was brought back as soon as Nicole handed her a helmet, and while she put it on, she felt grateful for her awed semblance could not be seen through the dark protection fiberglass. She watched as the red haired woman wore her own helmet and jumped on the motorcycle before following suit.

Nicole opened her front door and motioned for Waverly to enter the place, saying she should not take long. After that, silence was established. Waverly could not quite decide whether this silence was uncomfortable or not, for she could not figure where Nicole and herself stood. Fair, they had first met only hours before, but she wished it was simpler to decipher Nicole. And in a minute she was involuntarily wandering around the house, taking in every detail she had missed that same morning. She could not help noticing how there were no family portraits sitting by, nor more than five cups on the kitchen glass cabinet. When firm steps could be heard again from afar she felt a bit impatient and decided to sit back on the large sofa.

"Nicole?" she finally called, to which the woman in question hummed. "Do you mind if I pour myself some tequila?"

"Make yourself at home." She answered after a few seconds.

That was enough to make her heart race and her mind travel light. She headed to the bar cabinet near the door that lead to Nicole's bedroom. As the first shot downed, she held up a second one. But then it occurred to her that she was not going to feel any effect from that tequila if she downed the entire bottle – perks of being an Earp –, so she gave that up.

"Why, it should not take this long to pick a shirt." Waverly stood in front of the open bedroom door.

She froze in place when she caught Nicole's bare back. Waverly's panoramic vision spotted her staring right back at her through the mirror with wicked eyes, wearing a black lace bra. And though she knew she had to give Nicole some privacy, the urge to figure her out was suffocating. It should not be odd to see her like that, but Waverly caught herself hyperventilating. Once more, she wondered how she was supposed to draw the line.

"It is quite an opportunity I have here instead of overthinking what kind of clothe should I wear, I might just ask you... Where do you want to take me, exactly?"

Waverly's eyes ran up and down Nicole's half clothed body. And then she smirked, walking towards her and into her bedroom. She was close enough to see all the little constellations on Nicole’s back and to smell the sweetness of her wild hair. She noticed that Nicole now carried a bright red mark on her abdomen, giving the previous accident.

"I'm glad you asked." Waverly softly rested her fingers on the hook of Nicole’s bra and ran her lips up the length of her neck. She reached her earlobe and whispered: "You won't need any of these to go where I want to take you."

“Fuck.” Nicole let out through a heavy breath.

"Did you say anything? What is it that you want, Nicole?"

She leaned back to look Waverly in the eyes.  
Nicole swiftly lifted her up by the back of her knees and pinned her down on the bed. Waverly kicked her boots off and watched as Nicole did just the same.

Nicole was more lost in Waverly than she was lost in thought, which was rather rare to her. She let herself dive into the breaths and caresses and kisses coming from the body under her. They pulled away for a brief moment and by the time their breaths were restored, Waverly took the chance to straddle her. And then Nicole felt the air escape her lungs all over again. They were locked by both eyes and legs.

“Penny for your thoughts.”

"Take your pants off for me. No, no. Take it all. Strip down for me, Nicole."

Waverly hopped off her and sat by the end of the bed, leaning back on her arms while W-sitting.

Nicole obeyed, turned on by Waverly’s mandatory tone. She began removing her jeans, followed by her lace bra. The luxury gaze over her naked body just increased her excitement.

"You're so hot for me, Nic." Waverly said, and her grave voice made it almost inaudible.

Waverly stood on her knees, waiting for Nicole to take off her underwear and, when she did, Waverly hovered over her naked body, making the woman lie back on the bed. She lowered her own torso, snaking her hands down the body under her, all the while keeping a devilish smile on her face.

"So wet." Waverly hissed next to Nicole’s entrance, making her shudder and hold Waverly’s hair in anticipation. While she flicked her tongue she almost forgot she wanted to play with Nicole a bit more. "Tell me that you want me, Nicole. Tell me how much you want me..."

And so Nicole’s breath would turn unstable with each dirty word coming from Waverly’s mouth. The woman ran her hands up and down Nicole’s legs, enjoying every moment she could hear Nicole try and fail to muffle her moans.

"I want you so bad..." Was all Nicole managed to gasp out.

Waverly played with Nicole’s breasts while her face approached the sweaty skin. She would suck at her nipples and leave sloppy kisses on the length of her neck. When she drew circles around her clitoris, it made Nicole lose control of her hips. She searched for Waverly’s lips and captured the lower one in a bite.

Waverly had decided that she - loved - to go down on Nicole. And she adored the way Nicole's entire body responded to her lips and tongue travelling down her stomach. Waverly was eager to hold Nicole's hips down as she sucked her swollen pussy and heard the sexiest moans. But she wasn't in a hurry, so she smiled up to Nicole, licking the cum around her own mouth and taking the chance to kiss Nicole once more.

Nicole regained her composure and began to take Waverly’s dress off. To her surprise, the other woman wasn’t so reluctant about the idea.

“I want you to cum with me”, Nicole whispered, with fingers craved in Waverly’s ass. With a positive response – a lingering hum – she removed the woman’s panties.

Whitin a minute, Waverly was face down in Nicole's mattress with her ass considerably up in the air. Her body was burning with the feel of Nicole's full mouth on her spread pussy, mixing her own wetness with the one from Nicole's tongue. The woman would hold her asscheeks so hard, she was certain there would be marks left. She wished to last longer, but she was receiving the best oral of her life.

Waverly started to slightly tremble, so Nicole stopped sucking on her immediately, then pulled her hair until her entire back was touching the front of her body. As Nicole kissed her hard and turned her around by the waist, their hands searched for each other's entrance almost at the same time. Their orgasm made them fall on bed, entangled, urgent and wanting. And they didn't want to let go after they were done.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, guys. How I missed the thrill of sharing a new work. I am excited to hear from you, whatever it is, your thoughts on this one shot. (Did you see it turned into a series?) I have so much more to share, but life is a mess and I am trying my best - like we all should, always. I wish you have a wonderful passage from December to January!


End file.
